Screech
by Aj Woodyard
Summary: Hogwarts has been attacked, and several of the students are trapped inside, and they are being hunted by a strange murderer.
1. It starts with One

Screech – Horror at Hogwarts  
  
Okay, I had an idea to combine Scream and Harry Potter, and so here it is. I'm not sure if someone else has already tried this, but I hope this is an original idea! This is the first real shot I've ever had at doing anything even remotely down the horror track, I usually stick to Fantasy Stuff, anyways, R/R this, and if I get a few reviews, I'll do chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Potions class, not exactly the best way to finish the school week. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of the other 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the dark dungeon, trying to avoid the glaring gaze of Snape as they furiously prepared their ingredients and threw them into the cauldron. They were trying to make a potion that could give someone the cold, the opposite of ones they had made to cure it in previous years. Of course, the problem with the potion was that it needed a ridiculous amount of time to boil, so long in fact that they had only 10 minutes to prepare all of their ingredients, and there were so many of them, meaning there were badly chopped roots and uneven amounts of other strange liquids.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door, as Filch walked in, he didn't say anything, he just walked up to Snape and said something to him quietly, so none of the students could hear. Harry was sitting up the very front of the class, and so "accidentally" listened in to what they were saying.  
  
'…… needed outside, ……… fire……..are needed to help…..the students here…..want them to worry.'  
  
Seconds later, Snape and Filch had left the room, leaving the students alone. It was only a few seconds later when there was a loud bang from above them, and a group of fourth year students, led by Colin Creevy, stepped into the dungeon.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Draco demanded. 'We're trying to have a class here.'  
  
'Yeah,' Muttered Ron next to Harry 'A class with absolutely no teacher.'  
  
'But..but..' Colin stuttered. 'Our teacher told us we had to go find all the students in the dungeons, all the students are evacuating the castle, we need to get out of here now.'  
  
'Well.' Ron said, picking up his books. 'If it's an excuse to get out of potions, why should we stay?'  
  
'Hmph.' Malfoy snorted. 'Or maybe we should stay here, why would they evacuate the castle, it's not as though we're being attacked or something, are we?'  
  
There was another explosion, this time closer, most of the class jumped.  
  
'We ARE being attacked.' Colin stressed. 'There are all these explosions around the castle, and the Quidditch Pitch is burning down. So we should leave now!!'  
  
It took only a couple of seconds for the whole class to have left, with Malfoy leaving only a short time later…… 


	2. No Way Out

The group of students charged into the entrance hall, and ran to the now closed door leading out of Hogwarts. Ron charged into it, trying to knock them open, unfortunately, the doors seemed to be sealed shut. Ron got knocked back.  
  
'Oww, that hurt!' he groaned.  
  
'Well, you should learn not to barge into doors like that.' Hermione gloated.  
  
'I'm just worried about the door, I don't think it should be locked like this.' Neville said.  
  
'Obviously you're too thick to figure this our Longbottom, someone's attacking the school, so obviously the first things they would do is lock the doors.' Draco sneered.  
  
'Well, there is another way out we could try.' Hermione said. 'Follow me..'  
  
*******************************  
  
The group of students travelled far into the dungeons, before they reached an area with a large metal cage being strung up over a huge black pit.  
  
'What is this Hermione?' Harry asked, walking up to it.  
  
'Honestly, this is our fifth year and none of you have read Hogwarts: A History, this is the emergency entrance out of Hogwarts. It magically levitates when someone is inside it, and it runs to the edge of the forbidden forest like it is on railroad tracks.'  
  
'Cool, so who's going first?' Harry asked.  
  
'I am.' Draco said, opening the cage.  
  
'Not so fast.' Harry said, sticking an arm out. 'How about the fourth years go first, and then us?'  
  
In a few minutes, most of the fourth year kids had gotten out of the school, it was finally Colin Creevey's turn to hop on the moving cage. He got in and closed the door behind him.  
  
'I'll see you guys later.' He said.  
  
The cage slid off slowly into the distance. Just as it got a fair distance away, a rope suddenly fell from the ceiling, and through the top of the cage, with a tiny noose in it.  
  
The noosed slid around Colin's neck, and lifted him from the cage, leaving him hanging over blackness. The students all squinted and looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out who or what was strangling poor Colin. Hermione was the only one who acted. She drew her wand.  
  
'Incen.' She began.  
  
'Don't do that you stupid know-it-all, if you burn the rope all you're going to do is make Colin fall.' Draco said, moving the point of her wand away from the rope around Colin's neck.  
  
Hermione just put her face in her hands and turned away.  
  
'How can you all just stand there and watch this, there has to be something we can do!?' Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, we can let him hang, or we can cause him to fall into darkness.' Draco sneered.  
  
'That isn't funny Draco.' Pansy Parkinson, his fellow Slytherin said. 'Even if he is a pathetic Gryffindor, we have to be able to do something.'  
  
Suddenly, the noise from the huge pit stopped, the group of them looked out to see Colin's limp body falling into the abyss, with a bright white tope trailing after him. In the further distance, the cage that was the only way out of the school until the doors were unlocked, also fell into the darkness.  
  
'Great.' Draco said. 'Anybody else have any bright ideas of how to get out of here? 


	3. Screeches

Okay, sorry this took so long, I was kinda thinking about this and several other stories at the same time. So here is chapter 3……  
  
The group of them continued down the passage, Hermione in tears. Neville was breathing heavily, as though he was becoming increasingly afraid of the school and whoever or whatever had killed Colin Creevey.  
  
'Well.' Harry said, breaking the silence. 'Does anybody have another way out of here?'  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
'Maybe we should go to the North Tower or something, so we can let everyone know we're here?' Hermione said, putting a thought in the air.  
  
'Yeah, let's go up really high so we can all get pushed off, save whoever's after us the trouble..' Draco sneered. 'I'm going to find my own way out of here! Come one guys.'  
  
And so Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all left, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville alone.  
  
'Well…..' Hermione said. 'They'll get really far, seeing as they're headed for the Owlery, a nice dead end there. Come on, let's go to the Tower…'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and the other Slytherins were walking around in circles, and arguments were beginning to break out.  
  
'Draco, you're leading us around in circles.' Pansy complained. 'We should have stuck with the others, at least they know they're way around this place.'  
  
Draco turned around.  
  
'I know exactly where we are, we're at.' He turned and opened a door, revealing the huge Owlery. 'we're at the Owlery. Who would think of looking for us in there, now let's go…'  
  
The group entered the Owlery. Thousands of owls in every colour and variety fluttered around the room. Draco began to head up a ramp around the Owlery, taking people up to the higher levels.  
  
'Are you sure you should be going up there?' Pansy said 'If you fall from the top of the Owlery it'll be as effective as falling from the North Tower.'  
  
'It'll be fine, besides, there's nobody here.' Draco said.  
  
Draco of course, didn't notice the figure only a short way up the ramp, at a sufficient height that if a person was pushed off they would probably fall to their death. Pansy however, did notice him.  
  
'Draco, look up there!!' Pansy said, but Draco was unable to hear her, owls were flying around the room, all of which were screeching loudly. So Draco, being his usual self, looked up above him, where Pansy was pointing, whilst he was walking around in the fashion of a person about to die in a horror film. Eventually however, he reached the figure, who simply extended an arm, and Draco fell…… 


End file.
